The Murders
Lighthouse guy got stabbed and then thrown out the tower, and then later a town crier who worked in a bell tower got thrown to his death. Some dottari are looking into it. Being investigated by Detective Gordron, who found some connecting evidence; the dottari were apparently even warned beforehand that they'd happen somehow. Arael says: "I wanted to let you know that I've learned a little more about the serial murders that have occurred in the city. They are being investigated by Detective Gordron; one of the few dottari that I have much respect for, and that I believe would be open to collaboration. Fiosi was once his house keeper and they remain on very good terms. I know that you deserve a break after last night, but rumor has it that Gordron is working to stop another murder in the immediate future. Seek him out before the day is over." Gorgron says Chelaxian murder riddles are involved. Orplar Orplar was the lighthouse operator at the Imperial Marina, who got stabbed and then thrown out his lighthouse. Gordron was given this note at the dottari headquarters a week before: Grathgor Tindal Grathgor Tindal, a bellringer at a church in Rego Sacero, was stabbed and thrown to his death. In Orplar's pocket was found: |} A bellringer working in the tower is tugging on a rope; it breaks, and he falls to his death. James It's been five days, so it might happen real soon. Vincent figured that it's a dude who lives on a houseboat, and gets stuck there somehow. Detective Gordron thinks that's right. We went and searched the housebouts. Hejarin and Fiosi, looking on the middle island, found neighbors who said she had heard strange noises (like rough sex noises) from James's housboat. Another neighbor saw it headed south that morning; Hej went that way and found him tied up and gagged, wasting away in his houseboat. He said he doesn't remember the night before. He woke up thirsty and saw the sun rising, felt the house moving, and passed out again. Popsicle James had the following note: Vincent found the books while frequenting Carnal Knowledge. He took a few of the books with him, but it was in the half-book he didn't read or take with him. We found another copy in the library: the solution is that a guy ate a poisoned popsicle. Apparently there's a circus, the Festival of Eyes, in town in Rego Sacero, which is probably the only place popsicles are available. Gotta go check that out. It dates back to when people still worshipped Aroden, but has lost government sanction and is much smaller than it used to be. We fought the Mysterious Woman, who turned out to be a decently powerful spellcaster. Interrogation She says: As she does so, Gordron fingers something on a chain under his neck. Mysterious woman noticed. His wife wrote that poem before going into labor with William; what did he do with the gift she gave him? Did you know there are two more stanzas? William's coming back in two weeks when he gets leave; ask him about Cilia. Then she teleported out of the grapple. Category:Quests